an awkward turn of events
by xxblackroesdropsxx
Summary: another fic when two girls go into the naruto world and take it down by storm gaaraxoc leexoc
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer i dont own naruto only my characters

* * *

"Luka-chan!" wailed my best friend Lilly as i ate the last cookie, with a big grin plastered on my face, and licked my lips teasingly.

"haha you snooze you lose Lillyyyy-channnn" I giggled as i patted my stomach "ah that was a good cookie maybe the best ive ever had" i charlorted as lilly glared at me with her deep green eyes.

She then suddenly stood up on a chair and raised her finger to the roof and then at me "I shall avenge my cookie i now declare war!" she said jumping off the chair and charging me with full force,and i bolted . a ninja!.

I hurtled up the stairs like a deranged monkey on a Tuesday, and straight into the spare room and ducked behind the small bed giggling like a school girl,well i guess i am a school .

"I've got you" a chilling voice said to me as i looked up into Lilly's crazed eyes and i laughed worriedly as she sprang at me and i yelped and moved outa the crazy girls way but she caught my ankle just before i got away and was heading head first into the mirror

.Ah crap.

Was all i could think as i waited for impact, but there was nothing ,'am i dead' i wondered until i realised i was falling through the mirror and dragging me into the dark abyss with me.

* * *

"Itai itai itai get yo fat ass off me you heffa" i spat out slightly winded seeing as Lilly, landed her great not so big dearie are on my back .

Arg she needs to loose some weight im dieing here.

"Gomenasai Luka-chan~ but your extra padding was all i could land on" she replied sticking her toung out like a child but then spluttered as some of her golden hair went into her .

"Um where are we exactly" Lilly asked as we finally noticed our surroundings,sand everywhere ,where in a . .FLM.

"Halt the both of you dont move" a gruff voice said in a demanding tone .'Halt? but we weren't even moving' I thought sweat dropping.

Suddenly i felt something cold on the side of my head "don't move" he said .well at least i think its a he or else that's some very butch .

"Now stand" he said , obey, obey, obay was all i could think its to bad my mouth didnt agree with my brain.

" but you said not to move" I replied innocently

Opps wrong thing to say i guess as he struck me and tears brimmed my honey eyes as i felt the blood welt up on my shoulder and pain racked my body,'Dayum hes gotta good swing' was all i thought as i opened one eye and looked up at him through my long obsidian hair, and braced my self for impact as he was about to wing again ignoring Lilly throwing profanitys at him a mile a minute.

Atta girl curse the crazy man before he kills us hm he might even kill us slowly . i thought with imaginary anime tears coming out of my eyes.

I closed my eyes as he was about to strike me again when a clear voice cut through "that's enough"

'We're saved'

* * *

OOOOHHHHH clifffy well i will try to make the next chapter longer and not so crap that it burns everyone's eyes into dust .well until next time my lovely 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my lovleys! im back thanks to all your support and let me know if theres anything you find cute and kinda cliche to add to the story! Disclaimer i dont own naruto *anime tears* anyways onwards!

* * *

'Were saved!' i thought as i glanced up to see a pretty girl with blonde hair and a big ass fan 'OMGOMGOMGOHMYGODITSTEMARI!' i cheeredinwardly with hearts for eyes.

I looked over to see Lilly and could just tell that she had the same thing going through her mind her cheeks flushed and her eyes had stars in them 'can you say fangirl'.

I felt someone kneeled down next to me and i had sirens going off 'STRANGER DANGER!911 WHERES MY MASE'.

"Hey cutie are you okay" that voice i know it ...wait for it...KANKURO! 'wait cutie...aww hell naw!' i dont do players.

I met his gaze he had an easy grin on his clown face and my ingenious answer was..."me n-no comprende senior" lol wut oh god no i might as well have said 'you sir have been rickrolled NOPE!.

He raised an eyebrow "eh" he looked at me with a sorta 'bitch you serious' look and I grinned but that soon faded as i helt him pick me up lion king style and i flared around like a .

And two knuckles collided with the top of his head DING DING DING we have a winner! and the clown has been defeated and standing in his place was Temari with an anger vein on her for head and her fist in front of her chest eyes closed and Lilly with flames coming out of all orifices .Scary.

Temari sighed and opened her eyes and they softened and stepped towards me "I please forgive my brother he didn't mean to startle you"she appologised and i smiled my 1000 watt smile at her.

" Haha it's cool Lilly-chan here suffers from the same condition of only there was a cure" I grinned and that earned me a bonk on the head from lilly,when did she get up anyway. I pondered slightly as i turned my aching head back to Temari as she started to speak.

''What village do you come from i dont see a headband" she said and i finally realised our situation were in the .

Time to bring on the crocodile tears " W-we dont know we just woke up h-here we dont remember anything g-gomenasai"

"no no dont cry its okay i understand" hook,line and sinker.

'Damn im good!'

"Temari what should we do with them?" Kankuro asked after getting up from the heavy duty smackdown.

"we will take them to the village and take it from there,oh what are your names by the way? im temari and this is kankuro and thats Gaara"

Temari said sounding professional.

'WHAT GAARA WHERE' my inner fangirl went off after sounding like it had one mad was standing a little ways away.

"Hi im Luka and this is Lilly" i gestured to lilly.

"well shall we get going you guys can walk right?" she asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah where good" I said as i took a step forward and guess what ...well gravity just said FUCK YOUUUUUU! and before I could hit the ground i felt something wrap around me .Sand.

'Huh'? i looked up and loocked eyes with the red red sex demon him self Gaara we just staired into each others eyes almost like slow-mo *cue drool* and all too soon it ended.

"OH FAIR MAIDEN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE" I looked to see Rock-lee kneeling at Lilly's feet, cue sweat drop.

The sand released me and Gaara dissapeared in a whirl of .

I walked over to her and Bushy brow and at the same time we both said "Dude wicked eyebrows" and high-fived each other for the sync we just pulled off.

"ALRIGHT LETS HEAD OFF" Temari said as we all marched off into the sun set .

WHO!

* * *

fin!


End file.
